Miracle Boy
by Karimymusic
Summary: Buffy's pregnant after day that never happened. Her and Angel are trying to protect their child. BtVS & AtS seasons rewrite. B/A W/O X/A


**Author note**: English is not my first language so please don't be rough. I'm rewriting shows from the moment when Walsh tried to kill Buffy. Fanfiction is totally Bangel. Oz never left. I love him to much to let him go. Willow/Tara relationship is completely friendship. I really don't like Riley so Iwon't be nice to him. In this episode are dialogs from _I will remember you_ and _Goodbye, Iowa _which belongs to Joss Whedon**_. _****Enjoy****_ :D_**

**Edition:** Big thanks for correction, **nathy . faithy** Really thank you! 3_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode [1]<strong>

Buffy sat outside the hospital lost in her own thoughts. _How was it even possible?_ She shaks her head trying to think about someone with who she could share the news. Obviously, she couldn't tell her friends about it. Not yet. They wouldn't believe her, especially when she herself still didn't believe it.

"_That's a good sound... Thump-thump, thump-thump..." Buffy muttered doing circles on Angel's chest._

"_Feels pretty amazing." He replied._

The formal slayer took out her cell phone and quickly select one of the well known numbers. She waited anxioulsy for someone to pick. On the other side of the line she heard the welcoming of Queen C's voice:

"Cordelia? Yeah, it's me Buffy."

Some people would be surprise to see those two as friends, but after Doyle's death the two girls really started to communicate. Buffy understan Cordy's feelings for Irish half-demon, and in exchange the brunette seer would listen about the Slayer's relationship with Initiative member.

"_Why are you even dating him Buffy?" Cordelia asked eyeing the blonde one from her spot on the living room couch of her apartment. ._

"_Because that's what everyone wants me to do. Dating the NORMAL boy, have a NORMAL life, no one knows how that's killing me. Cause it fits into their lives. I want to feel anything but even with Riley it doesn't work."_

The cell phone ring tone brought her back to earth. _Riley calling_, it read. Buffy sign and breathe deeply before answering it.

"What is it Riley?" She asked running her fingers through her hair.

"God, Buffy. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Maggie happened- she tried to kill me. It didn't work, but they're all upset anyway. " She heard him sigh.

"Okay. Listen. I know something happened. I need you to go over everything. Step by step. There must be some kind of mistake – "

"There's no mistake. And how do you know something happened?" Her voice was hard and firm. "Look, can we meet somewhere? I have to talk to you."

'Yeah, fine. Come to my dorm and we talk…" Buffy hung up without a goodbye. _This has to be done_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the blond slayer sat in the bus. When the green sign: <em>"Now leaving Sunnydale. Come back soon!"<em> appeared in her sight Buffy closed her eyes in a resting position. A lot happened in those 3 months. She saw Angel, started dating this Riley kid, got into Initiative. Initiative… bunch of idiots who tortured demons and vampires. Making experiments on them and changing them into helpless bunnies. And yesterday she almost died because of Walsh. Well maybe she wasn't close to death but that doesn't change the fact that UC professor sent demons to kill her. Bad thing that Riley still doesn't believe that Walsh is doing something bad.

"_This isn't Professor Walsh. There must be something making her act this way. Something, I don't know, controlling her..."_

"_I think I was becoming too inquisitive. That I may have been getting close to something Dr. Walsh was trying to hide. Any idea what that might be? What about 314? Maybe that's it –" Buffy was trying hard to find any kind information._

"_Maybe she was trying to test you? What if it was only a drill –" She sigh. Riley was desperate to defend his professor._

"_Then why did she tell you I was dead? Riley - this was no test - I've heard rumors. That The Initiative isn't what we've been told. That, secretly, they are working towards some darker purpose... Something that might harm us all." But he didn't believe. _

"Welcome to Los Angeles." The drivers voice was heard. Buffy took her purse and climb out of the looking around for old the Slayerette. She finally spot her next to Angel's black 1967 Plymouth Belvedere GTX. She laughed and greeted her friend.

"Angel let you borrow his car?" She asked not believing. Cordelia started looking around playing innocent.

"And who said that he let me?" This made the slayer laugh even harder. "Come on, let's go to my place and you can tell me what was so freaking important."

* * *

><p>"You are WHAT?" The Queen C's voice was heard in the whole apartment. " But how…" Buffy looked at her lifting an eyebrow. "I mean, I know how, but with who? Riley? No, you weren't together then. So what, Parker?" the blond slayer made face on the mention the frat boy.<p>

"No, I would be more far along."

"Then… Hellmouth?" Cordy asked almost scared. Buffy looked down on her ice cream. "What?"

"There is something what would fit in it, but… it's just a dream." She whispered. The brunette looked at the blond with curiously. _Could it be?_ She throught. " After my visit here after Thanksgiving I started to have dreams." Buffy smiled at the throught. " About Angel being a human, us kissing in the sun, making love for hours… and then I always woke up saying '_I won't forget'_"

"What if I told you it wasn't just a dream?" Cordy said unsure. Buffy looked at her with mocking surprise. "What if it was reality?" The brunette added quietly.

"What do you know, Cordelia?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Doyle told me about it, and he knew it from Angel." The brunette looked her friend in the eyes. " Those weren't only dreams, Buffy, it really happened. Does the time match?"

"Yeah,the Doctor said it was around Thanksgiving… But how…"

"You should ask Angel about that. You will tell him, right?"

"I have to. I can't do it alone. But what if he doen't want to have anything to do with it? And God, my mother and Scoobies will kill me…"

Their talk was interrupted by a knock in the door. Cordelia put down the ice cream on the bedside table and greeted the visitor, who turned out to be Wesley.

"Buffy, what a surprise."

"Hello, Wesley." The blond smiled at her ex-Watcher.

"Buffy's pregnant." Cordy said really fast and loud. Her friends looked at her at once. One mad, and the second confused.

"Gee, Cordy. Good to know that you're going to tell everyone about it." Buffy said sarcastic.

"Hey, if someone can help us, it's the Watcher. And if I heard correctly you don't want to tell Giles yet."

"Pregnant?" Wes finally murmured shocked. "But how… it's impossible…"

"Well if it happened when we think it happened then it is possible, because daddy was pretty much human." The girl said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, he means it's impossible because I'm the slayer." Cordelia looked at her confused, "That means that from the moment I was called I became a barren woman." She explained shrugging. " The price I have to pay for being the slayer."

The english man was still looking at both of them. "Can you two explain it too me again, because I think I'm lost." So they explained. At the end of the story Wesley took of his glasses and wiped them in a very Giles- like style. "That's unbelievable."

Slayer raised an eyebrow at him. "Ya think? It's me who is pregnant after all." She pointed at her stomach.

"Yes, of course…"

"Maybe the Host can help?" Both the slayer and watcher looked at their friend.

"Who's the Host?" Blond girl asked confused.

"Um.. he's an empathy demon." Wesley explained. "He owned Caritas bar…"

Buffy's eyes widened. "You mean Lorne? Green demon with red horns? Who reads people while they're singing?"

Both ex-Scoobies looked at her shocked. Wesley was the one to speak first.

"You know the Host?"

"Yeah, I met him once back in 1996. Merrick- my first watcher- took me to him when we had problems with Lothos."

"Maybe he can read you again and tell us something about this little thing." Cordelia grabbed her purse and took Buffy's hand, Wesley walking behind them. Blond sigh. There's no point on fighting with them about that. She herself wanted to know if whatever was inside her was actually human.

* * *

><p>At the time they arrived, Caritas had just opened. Buffy looked around seeing all the demons and her slayer senses became wild. She tried to shake it off by taking deep breaths. She and Wesley walk slowly into club looking around. Cordelia went back to office so Angel didn't suspicion anything but knowing him he already would know that slayer was in L.A.<p>

"He's there." Her ex-watcher pointed at stage. Both, he and Buffy walk to the demon that looked at them smiling.

"Ah, isn't it the goldilocks?" He took her in his arms hugging her lightly. "What brings you here to Los Angeles sweetie?"

"I need a favor, Lorne. Could you help me and read me? "

"Of course. It sounds serious." The Host directed them to one of the free tables.

"It is." She took a breath. "I'm pregnant and I want to know how. Slayers can't be pregnant." She whispered knowing that some demons have sensitive hearing. Last thing she needed was demons border her about her condition.

"Really serious, I see." He took her hand. "Don't worry, uncle Lorne will answer your questions. Now sing something for me."

Buffy sigh knowing it's the only way. She looked at Wesley, breathed and started singing.

* * *

><p>Cordelia looked at papers on her desk trying to find something to do. After all it should look like she had never left her table.<p>

"Where were you?" A familiar voice asked making the seer jump from her seat. She looked at the owner seeing Angel with the mug full of pig's blood. She sighs. _I_ _should have known that he would know I wasn't here_. But still she decides to play dumb.

"What do you mean? I was here all the time." She looked at her boss seeing that he didn't believe her. "Ok, fine I was out. Happy?"

"What is Buffy doing here?" Vampire asked calmly. Brunette tried to deny but he interrupted her. "I can smell her on you, Cordelia. Like I have times before."

The seer sat on her desk looking at the demon with soul who leaned against the wall. "You have to talk to her, Angel. It's really, really important."

Angel's face showed a sign of worry. "What's going on? Is she alright?"

Cordelia held her hand in front of her, silencing him. "She's fine. She went with Wesley to check on something." She looked at his face seeing him looking on the floor.

Angel took unnecessary breath. What did he excepted? Her running to him every time when, she's in trouble?

"Oh, ok." He murmured taking a slip from his mug. His friend sighs.

"They'll be here soon, and please, Angel. Promise me that you will listen to her before making her go back to Sunnydale."

Angel looked in her eyes seeing how serious she was. "Ok, I'll talk to her."

"Good, and don't do anything stupid, or I'm gonna stake you!" She said with a small smile, which the vampire returned.

* * *

><p>Back in Caritas, Lorne leaned against his chair holding his chin.<p>

"If you want to know if this child is Angel-cakes then yes, it is." Buffy relaxed. "And it is human, but for sure will be stronger than a regular kid." The demon looked at the slayer's face. "You have to be careful because being a child of the vampire and the slayer he or she will be in danger all the time."

"But how? How is it even possible for me to be pregnant?"

"This child is prophesied." Lorne looked at Wesley. "If you'll look for Destroyer you'll know."

"Destroyer? Are you trying to tell me that my baby will be evil?" the slayer asked placing a hand on stomach. Lorne sent her a small smile.

"It will fight on side it grew up. I told you, a lot of demons and other things will want to have that child because of it's power and who it is. Protect it with your life and everything will be alright. It won't be easy but definitely worth it."

The slayer and her ex-watcher looked at each other sighing.

"Thank you, Lorne." Wesley shakes his hand with the Host.

"You welcome, my dear." He looked at Buffy hugging her and whispering in her ear. "Don't worry he will take the news good. And you don't have to worry about his soul. It's his." She smiled at him and taking Wes arm they both leaved the bar.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale. A small boy sat at playground in the park playing his action figure when the shadow covers the sunlight falling on him. The boy looked up seeing the creature that was probably known only in comics. The beast looked like man with parts of things that he never seen in his life. Like some strange Frankenstein from horror movies.<p>

"What am I?" The creature asked.

"You're a monster." The boy answered.

"I thought so..." The monster said accepting. "What are you?" He asked curiously looking at kid.

"Me? I'm a boy."

"How do you work?"

Boy shrugged. "I don't know. I just do." Then the boy notices monster's arm with the skewer in it being even more interested. "What's this for?"

The beast looked at his arm smiling and then instead of telling he showed him…

* * *

><p>Angel sat in his apartment deep in thoughts. <em>What was that Buffy wants to talk to me?<em> The only thing he didn't want her to talk is her relationship with that college guy he heard she's dating. He sighed. He has no right to feel mad about it. It was him who left her. That's what he left her for, normal life, normal boyfriend. Then why he felt like he exists without a bigger purpose? Why deep down he wants to rip the boy's body in pieces for even looking at his Buffy?

New voices brought him back from his thoughts. Buffy and Wes.

"He's downstairs." He heard Cordelia say and moments later he saw HER. Her perfect blond hair lay on her shoulders, light make up on her face. Angel stood up and walk to her slowly.

"Hey" She whispered knowing he would still hear her.

"Hey"

"Can we talk?" She asked not looking at him.

"Yes, of course." He replied and Buffy walked where she knew his bed was and sat on it. "What's going on, Buffy?"

"How long it was when I was here last time? Three months?" The slayer put her hand on the bed remembering it's softness. She looked at vampire's lost expression. "I told you I wouldn't forget. Well at least not everything."

Angel frozen. He looked in her eyes searching if she really knew about day that never happened. When he found the answer he closed his eyes signing.

"You weren't meant to remember it." He murmured.

"Well The Powers obviously wanted me to remember if I was dreaming about it from the beginning." Buffy rose from the bed and stood just before Angel. "Do you love me, Angel?"

the vampire closed his eyes. "Buffy…"

"No, say it. Do you or do you not? Do you want to be with me? And forget those stupid reasons you told me when you broke up with me. I need to tell you something but I need to know if you want me because you love me or for other reasons, before I tell you." She said looking deep in his eyes. "Say it."

Angel looked into her beautiful green eyes touching her cheek. "I love you so much. I don't want nothing more than be with you, hold you when you sleep. But the curse and other things you deserve…"

"The curse is no longer an issue." Buffy murmured kissing his palm. "The Host told me that." She explained seeing his confuse.

"Why did you go to the Host?"

The slayer once again sat at bed patting the space next to her. Angel took the sit. "I tell you in a second. Just trust me with it. As for the other things…I don't need them, Angel. And I know that in the future I won't want it either. I have the feeling that some things happen and I'll be more slayer than Buffy. What I need is someone who will protect me. The sun? Not only my life is mostly in night, but also I can spend that time with my friends."

"And what about children?" Angel asked looking at his beloved who only lowered her head.

"Angel, I'm the slayer. I'm a barren woman." She sighs taking his hand in hers. "But the Powers That Be obviously want me to have one." The vampire focused on the sounds and soon enough he heard two hearts in room.

"You're pregnant." He whispered. _So she's been sleeping with her new boyfriend?_

"Yeah, three months along." She explained. "Doctor said that it was somewhere near to Thanksgiving."

"But how?"

"You were human back then, Angel. It's me who should asked how. Obviously this child won't be normal having us as its parents."

Her mate looked shocked. Never in his life and unlife he thought he would be a father. And now in short six months he would welcome his child. Child that he had made with the love of his life. Angel leaned to his beloved kissing her slowly. Buffy responded to the kiss wrapping her fingers in his hair.

"I love you." He murmured when they broke for air. His lover smiled widely.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Few hours' later the couple lay on the bed talking softly. Angel told his beloved about Doyle's death and how Wesley became part of Angel Investigation. Buffy laughed when she heard about Wes being a "rogue demon hunter". When Angel finished she started to tell him about the Initiative and what they did to Spike. She heard her lover growl loudly when she told him what professor Walsh did yesterday. She smile lightly kissing him in the corner of his lips but turned away when he tried to kiss her properly. Angel muttered something under his breath and kissed the scar that was on her neck after he had bitten her.<p>

"It still didn't healed." The slayer whispered leaning back into him. He didn't respond just continued to kiss her neck. Buffy moan softly and turn in his arms to kiss him but a loud noise stopped her. Both groan and looked seeing Cordelia and Wesley running down the stairs.

"I hope you are decent out there!" The Queen C said walking to TV.

"Yeah, we are. What's going on?" Angel asked when he and his lover walked to their friends.

"Turn on the TV. Now." Wesley commended.

"I'm trying!" The brunette assured him and after a second there were news on the TV.

"... Sunnydale is still reeling from news of the crime. A source in the Coroner's Office tells us that the boy was stabbed by what looks like some kind of large skewer, and his body was then mutilated. Police have not named a suspect, and the killer is still at large..." The seer turned off the TV and all of them looked at the slayer.

"The Polgara demon had a skewer in his arm. That was the one Maggie specifically wanted us to bring back alive." She muttered. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She must have set it after you."

"But it got distracted. Oh, God . . ."

"Buffy. It's not your fault. How could you know?" He assumed her kissing her head.

"Angel's right. You mustn't blame yourself." English man agreed with his friend.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to the crime scene and see what I can find out. And when I find it - I'm going to make him pay for taking that kid's life. I'll make him die in ways he can't even imagine." She said in full slayer mode. She started collect her things.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked stopping her.

"To Sunnydale. I really have to get this thing, Angel. If it's what was in Room 314 then it's capable of a lot more thing than just killing a kid. I have to get there."

Vampire looked deep into her eyes and knew that she won't change her mind.

"Fine but I'm going with you." Buffy started to argue but he stopped her. "I'm going and it's final." She just nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Two hours later both slayer and vampire where at crime scene: All you could see was yellow tapes and a lot of people running around. One the people out there was Riley Finn. Buffy took deep breaths and looked at her boyfriend. Angel just nodded at her and the blond walked slowly to her ex.<p>

"Hey. Riley. Listen..." she began slowly.

"Maggie's dead." He said in hard tone. Buffy takes this in, stunned by the news. "You happy now?"

"Happy? How can you say that? Of course I'm not. What happened? Who killed her?"

"That's classified."

"Classified? Riley –" Buffy sigh putting everything together. " The Polgara. It got her - then it escaped." Riley said nothing. "Didn't it?" He finally nods. "I'm going to find it. I'll find it and destroy it. Then you can stop asking how 'happy' all this death makes me." She walked to Angel taking his hand. Riley looked at them with stone face. "Where are we going?"

"To one of my informers." The vampire answer. After few minutes later they came to some old crypt. Angel knocks hard and seconds later some strange demon opened the door.

"Angelus? What are you doing back in city?"

"Billy, my friend. I need some informations."

"I don't know anything, man." The demon said raising his hands. Angel held him by his shirt.

"Are you sure? Lady here has a few questions. Do you think you can answer them?" Billy nodded his head really fast.

"The Polgara. What do you know?" Buffy asked crossing arms on her chest.

"Heard there was one around a week or two back. Word was you got him, you and those army guys." Billy replied in pain. "And then I know he's been off the streets."

"What about those "army" guys? What's the talk about them? Anybody mentioned something called 314?"

He didn't answer the questions because both Buffy and Angel turned around seeing Riley, his face still dark.

The slayer was mad. "What are you doing? Following me?"

"You told me you were tracking the Polgara demon. I was going to help you." Soldier responded angrily." But now I see you're not hunting demons - you're socializing with them. Again. I thought you were supposed to be killing these guys, not talking with them." He grabs Buffy, pulling her close. Angel reacts immediately. He freed his beloved from the boy's hands and pressed him to the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Angel, no!" Buffy put her hand on her lovers back calming him down. The vampire listen to his mate letting go of Riley.

Riley looks at his hands - they're shaking terribly. He turns to Buffy. "What's happening to me?" Then he fainted.

* * *

><p>Giles apartment. The watcher walked to the door after hearing a knock. When he opened them he saw his slayer and Angel holding an unconscious Riley.<p>

"Dear God, what happened?" He asked letting them come inside. Angel laid the soldier on the couch.

"I think it's probably suffering from withdrawal of those drugs they take." The blond said sitting next to her boyfriend. "Walsh is dead so Initiative is probably going to be shut down. I couldn't leave him there."

In that moment the Scoobies walked into the room.

Willow was the first to ask. "Hey, Giles. What's going on?" Then she noticed Angel. "Hey, Angel. What are you doing here?"

The vampire sent the redhead girl a little smile. "It's complicated."

Xander crossed his arms. "Yeah, Deadboy. What are you doing here?"

Angel growled at him. "I told you not to…" The cell phone's ring tone interrupted him. He sighed and stood up answering the phone. "Yes, Cordy? Are you ok?" He paused listening her answer and sighed. "No, we didn't get it yet. I don't know when I'll be back. What did you see?" Buffy stood up from the couch and walked to him taking his phone from him.

"He'll be there soon Cordelia." And she hung up. She looked at her lovers face and smiled. "Go, Angel. If TPTB sent Cordelia a vision now that mean you suppose to be there not here."

"It may be dangerous, Buffy."

She smiles. "I can take care of it. Trust me."

"Are you sure? You know it's not only you anymore." He whispered the last part.

Buffy nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be careful. And then I'm going to tell them."

"I don't want to leave everything on you." He sighed.

"Go, Cordy and Wes need you." Angel kissed his beloved on the forehead and after saying short goodbye to the rest, he left.

"What was that about?" Oz asked in his usual monotone tone.

"Yeah, and from when Cordelia has visions?" Xander looked really clueless.

"I'll tell you when we get this thing." She told them.

"So what's the plan?" Xander asked.

"Giles, Oz and Anya will keep researching. Will, you think you can do the spell?" The redhead nodded. "Good. Xander, you and I will go in undercover." Seeing Anya's face she added. "He's the only one with military experience."

"It's not like he was in 'the Nam.' He was G.I. Joe for one night."

The boy smiled touched by her concern. "It's okay, Anya. I've backed Buffy up before."

"Can't you find another way to help these guys, like Xerox the handouts or something?"

"I'll be careful, promise." He hugged her and went after Buffy.

* * *

><p>Willow walked back to Giles apartment with scowl. The spell which she did with Tara didn't work out.<p>

"Is Riley, ok?" The young witch asked.

The watcher sighed wiping his glasses. "He's fine, just asleep. How the spell went?"

"It didn't." Willow muttered. "It wasn't even like the spell went wrong. It just - wouldn't."

Giles sat down on the couch. "Well, if it makes you feel better, we didn't fare much better here."

"Where's Buffy?" They heard Riley's weak voice.

Willow walked to him. "She went out. Can I get you something?"

Riley moves back to the edge of the bed, starts putting his shoes on. "Just tell me where she is."

"You're not well, Riley. You need to rest." Oz commanded from his sitting place.

Anya sighs. "She went to find out what's making you sick, Riley. She's in Initiative."

"She doesn't belong there." He growled trying to get to the door but Willow blocked his way. "Stand away from the door."

"No. You're going to get her killed if you –" She didn't finished because Riley knocked her out. Giles and Anya were immediately to her side and Oz went to attack the soldier but got pushed out of the way. Riley didn't even looked at them just walked out form the apartment.

* * *

><p>Initiative. Buffy and Xander walked quietly between halls when they heard scientists talking.<p>

"How many of the men are still out?" Dr. Angleman asked. "The longer they go without their meds –"

"Everyone's off their schedules because of the Professor's death." His colleague replied.

"It's dangerous." Dr. Angleman pointed out. "I don't want to think about the damage our guys could do under the stress of withdrawal, especially since they won't understand what's happening to them –"

The scientist interrupted him. "We've located all but a few. The last ones were in bad shape, but we've stabilized them."

"But Finn wasn't one of them, right?"

"No." The scientist confirmed.

"Find him." Angleman commanded him. "He's the one I care about. He's too important to the work to lose now."

The scientist nodded his head and both men went in two seperated ways. When Angleman was alone, Buffy walked to him and threw him on the wall.

"You know, I don't generally like to kill humans - but I've learned it pays to be flexible in life."

Angleman smirked. "I was wondering when you'd turn up."

The slayer's tone was mocking disappointment. "Oh - darn - so this wasn't a surprise." She changed her voice into serious one. "I want you to tell me what you did to Riley. And after that, we can take a tour on room 314."

"Somebody's coming, you know. I'm sure they've already seen you on the security monitors –"

Riley walked to them with his voice cold. "Monitors are non-functional at this time, sir. Went down about ten minutes ago."

"Finn. Take this girl to the stockade, immediately!" Dr. Angleman ordered him but Riley didn't move.

"Maggie wanted me dead, didn't she?" Buffy asked with serious voice.

"She did." He confirmed. "But understand, the Initiative has no interest in eliminating the slayer. It was her own vendetta –"

The blond smiled sarcasticly. "Why? Spell it out for me. I feel an attack of dumb blonde coming on."

"I don't know –"

Buffy tighten her grip. "Are you sure? Think harder."

"It was the - project." The doctor muttered.

"Project? 314?"

Angleman nodded his head. "It - it escaped –"

"That's enough." Riley interrupted. "You're making her sound like some psychopath. She wasn't like that. She was a brilliant woman –"

The doctor agreed. "She was. It's not –"

Riley continued. "All she was trying to do was help people - and this is how you want them to remember her?"

"Riley. Listen" Buffy sighed. "I heard Angleman say that she was feeding you drugs –"

Young man got closer to her. "No! You're doing this to me, aren't you? This all started because of you."

Slayer let go of man and turned to her ex boyfriend. Angleman tried to run away but Xander stopped him.

"If you'll just listen." She said mad. "All I'm trying to do is help you get to the truth –"

"You want the truth? Then tell me!" Riley yelled. "What did you do to her, Buffy?"

"Stop it! I didn't do anything!" Buffy hit him once when he tried to grab her. "Riley - stop. We just have to find out what was in 314 –"

Before she could finish a creature in military pants landed before them. All of them looked shocked.

"Me." Creature said simply.

"Adam. Maggie would want you to stand down." Dr. Angleman commended calmly but the beast didn't listen to him.

"I seem to have a design flaw. Mother designed me like that." Adam said. "In addition to organic material, I'm equipped with GP2D11 infrared detectors, 140 MWS, microspec 4000 sensors, a harmonic decelerator plus DC servo..."

Buffy looked at his arm which belonged to the Polgara and got the pieces together. "She pieced you together out of parts of other demons."

"And man. And machine. Which tells me what I am, but not who I am..." He looked at Riley. "Mother created you too."

"Maggie's not my mother." Riley was disgusted. " I have a mother. A real –"

Adam walked to the soldier. "A birth mother. But after you met Maggie, she was the one who shaped your basic operating system. She taught you how to think, how to feel. She fed you chemicals to make you stronger, your mind and body... She said that you and I were her favorite children, her art. That makes us brothers... family." Seeing his face he continued. "That's pain, isn't it? Why? Because your feeding schedule, the chemicals, have been interrupted? Or do you miss her? Tell me."

"I'll kill you." Riley muttered gritting his fists.

"You won't." Adam told him. "You haven't been programmed to."

Riley became desperate. "I cannot be programmed. I'm a man."

Adam pulled out another disk and said simply. "It's here. The plan she had for us. What happens. How it ends. Do you want to hear?"

"No!" Riley yelled pulling his gun and aims it straight into Adam's face. Buffy rushed forward, grabbing for Riley's arm but Adam smacked the gun out of his hand and knocked Buffy on her ass at the same time. Adam noticed Angleman, who is trying to make his way to the door. Before the doctor could even say his name Adam's skewer went through his head. Second later a knock on the door was heard and Adam went to one of open vents and disappeared. The door opened and Forrest and Graham entered.

"You got a demon in here. It escaped through that vent." Xander yelled.

"It's not the Polgara." Buffy said trying to stand up with Xander's help. " It kind of looks like a man –"

Riley seeing that soldiers didn't believe her assured them. "She's telling the truth. I saw it. It killed Angleman." Then added. "Go. Now."

"He needs a hospital." The slayer muttered looking at Riley.

"We'll take him." Forrest told her helping Riley.

* * *

><p>That night. At Willow and Buffy's dorm. The redhead was long time asleep when her blond friend sat on her bed talking quietly on the phone.<p>

"I'm fine, Angel. We're fine." She assured her boyfriend holding her hand on her stomach. "I'm gonna tell them tomorrow. We're meeting at my moms." She laughed softly. "I can do it alone, I promise. I love you too. Good night."

* * *

><p>Next day, Summers' house. Whole Scooby Gang was sitting in the living room confused. Buffy looked at them taking a deep breath.<p>

"Ok, please listen to me and don't interrupt. I can tell you, that what I know it's true. If you won't believe Giles can call the Host." She looked at her Watcher who nodded showing her that he knew who she was talking about. "I broke up with Riley."

"You saw him today?" Willow asked. The slayer shook her head.

"Why did you break up with him? He's great boy." Her mother interrupted. "You liked him."

"No mom, I don't like him." Buffy sighed and added. "I only dated him because you guys wanted me to date but every smile you saw was fake. I just couldn't do it anymore." She looked at her hands. _It's now or never_.

"Are you going to tell them that you're knocked up?" Spike asked smirking. He knew that the slayer was trying to declare it and he knew because he could hear two hearts in her, plus she smelled different.

The entire group looked shocked first at Spike announcement then at Buffy who still didn't look at them.

"But how… it's impossible… You're the slayer." Her watcher muttered.

"Buffy you're only 19! How …" Joyce paused and looked at her daughter. "It's Riley's? And you broke up with him?"

"It's not Riley's, mom." She finally said. "I'm three months along, ok. Plus this baby was prophesied. That's how I can be pregnant."

"Then who is the father?" Oz queried. Buffy didn't answer.

Chipped vampire knew the answer. "The big poof is, isn't him?" He smirked. "I can feel him on you more that usually."

"Angel? But how? His a vampire." Willow asked confused and Xander's eyes widened.

"You slept with him? Did you loose you're mind!" He yelled. Buffy looked at the young man mad.

"You know nothing Xander so be quiet. He's not Angelus."

"Yeah, if he would be him you'd be already dead." Spike added for her. Buffy sighed and looked at her redhead friend.

"Do you remember dreams I had from when I was back from L.A.?" She asked and Willow nodded. "They were reality he just turned the time back."

Willow's eyes widened. "You mean Angel was human?" Slayer nodded. "Wow. Then why did he…"

"Because if he didn't I would die." She replied. "This baby needs protection and I can't do it without Angel's help." Then she turned to Xander and continued. "And Xander, his soul is bounded so he can't turn into Angelus, anymore. Look guys. You can support me or back off, but I'm not going to be apart from Angel anymore."

"And what about your future?" Joyce asked again. "School, marriage, kids… You can't throw it away for that vampire and that demon spawn!"

Buffy looked at her mother with hatred. "Don't you ever try to call my baby like that ever again." She spoke her voice cold. "I don't have a future, mother. I'm going to die probably before that child is 10 years old and that if I'll be lucky. Kids? That's going to be my only child, ok? I'm the slayer, I'm barred, got it? The only reason I can have this one is because it will bea warrior just like me and Angel, but it will be in danger all the time. So please, don't try to control my live because it won't work." With that she left the house.

* * *

><p>.Once again, thank you, <strong>nathy . faithy<strong> !


End file.
